


Play the Game

by katiemakesart



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vibrators, flirting idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemakesart/pseuds/katiemakesart
Summary: Post-Almost-pocalypse, Zira and Crowley have fallen developed a routine in their new life together. Zira decides he wants to surprise his partner with a little challenge.





	Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlowers/gifts).

> This is for @professorflowers and their Ineffable Lovebirds AU. Find their official and a ton of fan art on Tumblr! Be sure to check out my other fic Ineffable Lovebirds if you'd like to see my take on their story!

Crowley couldn’t believe he’d gotten himself into this. He was an  _ angel _ for Heaven- or Hell- or  _ somebody’s  _ sake! Then again, when considering everything that had transpired between them- the whole 6000 give or take years of on-again off-again camaraderie, essentially saving the world from complete and utter destruction, and effectively delaying the war to end all wars between their head offices- perhaps this was exactly where he was  _ supposed _ to be. 

‘Well, maybe not  _ quite _ like this,’ he considered as his torso arched off the bed, another rather strangled moan rising from deep in his chest between harsh puffs as he unconsciously tugged against the restraints at his wrists.

It was the night that Crowley would fully realize just how much his silent dove loved hearing him scream.

The night following the Not-Pocalypse, there was a shift in their dynamic. Feelings that Crowley had kept hidden for centuries finally bubbled over during one of their disagreements- at this point he couldn’t remember exactly  _ what _ they had been fighting about but voices were raised, hands were thrown, and finally Crowley burst, dropping to his knees in a confession of emotions that would strike utter silence in the booths of the Vatican itself. Zira had taken his tear-stained face with trembling hands and pulled him down into a desperate kiss while soft wings encased his head and signs of reciprocation, reassurance, and affection were pressed against the angel’s chest. After that night, nothing else in the world mattered but Zira and nothing mattered to Zira but Crowley. It was a New World-  _ their  _ world, and the day had begun just like any other day.

Zira awoke alone in the bedroom above Crowley’s bookshop- well,  _ sort of _ bookshop. Indeed, he sold books, but the angel had become more interested in the prospect of turning the store into a garden- one that was certainly inviting to those that needed an ear or even a shoulder to cry on, but dissuaded those  _ actually _ interested in purchasing books. Zira didn’t mind- the fewer humans he had to worry about running into,  _ especially _ when he wasn’t hiding his wings, the better.

The angel had removed himself from bed early to get some cleaning and daily chores taken care of, unsurprising as the redhead never slept himself. The day transpired as normal- Crowley had brought back iced coffee for the two of them and scones for himself, they dined together, and Zira went on his way for an afternoon Viola recording session. Something about the soundtrack for some new series about a demon and angel saving the world- Crowley honestly hadn’t been paying much attention, simply waved his beloved off to have a good time and to send him a text for dinner.

Around mid-afternoon, the day began to derail from their new routine. The redhead had managed to become rather enthralled in a new novel but was interrupted by his phone vibrating on the table nearby. He held it up and the corners of his mouth twitched upward into a small smile when the screen brightened as Zira’s contact flashed. The celestial unlocked the screen and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he found himself reading and then re-reading the message.

  
_ Make us a reservation for the Ritz at 7PM. Wear something nice- I’d like to show you off. _

Well that was new.

_ Are you saying  _ all _ my clothes aren’t nice?  _ The angel replied, his smile turning rather amused as his partner replied a moment later with nothing more than a winking face.

As promised, Crowley arrived to get their table at the Ritz a little before 7PM in one of his best suits and sterling silver in his piercings. Zira arrived right on time with a wide smile, the wings at his head hidden away with a miracle and a rather posh navy suit of his own. Now, it wasn’t that Zira  _ didn’t _ dress nicely, but the way this particular suit was cut certainly did an excellent job of showing off his form. As Crowley stood to greet his partner, he noticed a brief hint of something else hidden behind the demon’s dark eyes as they took in the redhead’s appearance, slowly traveling down his body, gaze practically hungry as his eyes ravaged the man before him.

Pupil-less orbs blinked, the angel somewhat surprised to see such a gaze in someone who didn’t actually eat and he felt his face flush a soft pink as the other offered him a soft peck on the cheek. He left out a soft, almost hesitant chuckle as they took their seats, a dark eyebrow rising with interest. “What’s gotten into you tonight, Dove?”

A soft hum rumbled from the demons chest, but he simply offered his partner a smile and a shrug before turning his attention to the drink menu. The rest of their meal continued with Crowley rambling about the book he read, or the state of the shop, or really anything that came to mind as he ate and they both drank, though he found himself rather caught off guard every time he noticed those dark eyes blatantly watching him.

Finally, after a few drinks Crowley’s curiosity finally got the better of him. “Zira.” He stated, simply enough to get the other’s attention. The blonde tilted his head, eyebrows raising as a too-innocent-for-a-demon expression overtook his features.

The angel brought his hands up to his chest, signing across the table to his partner.  _ What’s going on? Why are you acting so strangely? _ He emphasized the last word, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as the blonde’s lips curled into a smile.

Zira, however, didn’t make any move to sign back. Instead, he picked up his phone and plucked away, the faint sound of digital keys clicking the only sound between the two of them, followed by a  _ woosh _ as a message was sent and his phone returned to the surface of the table. The angel simply watched, his expression a mix of confusion and annoyance as the demon neatly folded his hands and stared back, onyx orbs mischievously eyeing the other when Crowley hesitantly picked up his phone. Within seconds Zira’s contact was on screen and the angel could feel a heat rushing to his cheeks as he opened the message.

_ I want you. _

The angel was speechless. Surely he couldn’t be reading his phone correctly- right? Crowley swapped his attention back and forth between the man across the table and his phone, the heat returning to press at his cheeks as his mind attempted to comprehend the message before him. Finally, after Zira had shot his partner a rather unamused expression, the angel seemed to snap back into reality. 

“Surely… You already  _ have _ me, Dove. After all we’re here… I mean, you’ve- we’ve  _ had _ each other-”

Zira shook his head, his mouth curling into an amused smile as he turned back down to tick away at his phone. Another moment of confusion for the angel passed until his phone again went off and he quickly looked down to the message.

_ Not like this. I want to make you scream, Darling. _

Crowley swallowed hard, forked tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips as he read the message again and again. The redhead shifted ever so slightly, the heat at his cheeks slowly moving down his neck, through his stomach and straight to his crotch as he felt his internal temperature rise. Finally, his demeanor seemed to shift and he set his phone down, spine straightened as he folded his hands on the table and offered a mischievous expression to rival his partner’s.

“I’m not sure that you  _ can _ .”

Zira’s eyebrows rose as his features became incredulous, his smile growing as he quickly waved down their server for the check, but not before bringing his hands up to offer his partner a quick sign:

_ Challenge accepted. _

They paid for their meal and made their exit, though the moment they rounded the corner to the parking lot the angel was pushed up against the building’s brick exterior by his partner, a pair of hungry lips fervently attacking his own in a breathless kiss. Crowley felt himself absolutely melting, feared that the demon’s heat would bring him to discorporation right then and there, and he almost allowed it if the other’s exploring hands hadn’t pulled him back to reality and he retreated to let out an almost strained chuckle.

“A-ah… You’re not going to get me screaming  _ here _ , My Dove,” he teased, though as Zira moved the assault to nipping at his neck, he could feel his resolve beginning to crumble. After a moment, the taller male felt a low hum purr into his pulse and the blonde moved away, smiling at his flustered partner as if nothing in the world had happened. The celestial’s eyes rolled back and he begrudgingly pushed himself from the wall, digging through his pockets for the Bentley’s keys and grumbling for the other being to follow.

The ride home wasn’t much better.

Zira didn’t explain himself further- no signs, no texts, just  _ action _ . Action that he chose to explore in the Bentley. While Crowley was driving, no less. “Zira- ah, I can’t-,” he murmured as the silent devil pressed against him, mouth finding its way to trace the angelic tattoos on his neck and hand pressing into the crotch of his trousers. The angel gasped, eternally grateful that the car practically drove itself as his partner palmed his clothed erection. Amber orbs drifted shut, grip on the wheel loosening as his hips bucked up against the pressure, his breath catching, mind fogged-

He was suddenly jolted from his cloud of pleasure as his head slammed against the window of the car, the vehicle jerking to the side to just narrowly avoid a head-on collision. Crowly quickly snapped back into his driving position, hands returning to the wheel and gaze whipping back and forth to hastily inspect the road, his breath coming out in quick puffs as he righted himself in the driver’s seat.

  
Once he was satisfied with his position, he slowly glanced to the demon who now sat a couple feet away in the seat beside him, amused smirk still in place. “Ah- I’m- Sorry, I could’ve… Or someone else could’ve… Did you do that on purpose?!” Crowley babbled as Zira simply offered a rather smug grin, hands rising.  _ Keep your eyes on the road,  _ he gestured.

The angel tensed, amber orbs narrowing into a glare as he left out a frustrated puff. “Bastard,” he murmured as said bastard simply leaned back and watched the other drive with a small smirk of amusement. Zira gently placed his hand on the angel’s thigh as he drove, earning a sudden, tense squeak from the other male, though he did nothing more than give his partner the occasional pat to the leg and a ball of anxiety in his stomach.

Just what exactly did the demon have planned?

It was a rough ride home for the angel as he made an attempt to pay attention to the road and as they arrived back to his shop Crowley was almost hesitant to get out of the car. Zira offered the celestial a rather skeptical look followed by nothing more than a knowing smirk as he made his own exit and entered the shop on his own.

The redhead let out a slow breath, teeth absentmindedly worrying at the piercings in his lip as he made at least an attempt to will down his erection. He couldn’t let the other get the best of him- he was an  _ angel _ and Zira was a  _ demon _ for someone’s sake! Sure, they had given up on sides, but there was still no way he could let the other win. Zira was already in his shop- Crowley would pop in and give him a surprise of his own. Maybe pin the blonde against the wall, stroke his wings, keep him pinned until the demon was begging  _ him _ for more. All he had to do was catch his partner off guard and the spoils of whatever sort of game this was would go to Crowley.

With a snap of his fingers and a loud  _ pop _ , the celestial had miracled himself into his shop. He looked around with a smirk, suddenly feeling much more confident as he began to search for his silent dove. “Ziraaaaaa,” he called, tone teasing. “Why, I don’t believe you’ll get me screaming if you don’t come out to play!” A faint click alerted Crowley to the light in his bedroom turning on and his lips only curled further as he made his way up to the second floor landing. He placed his hands on either side of the doorframe, heaving himself into the room, hoping to at the very least surprise his partner. “You’re not being very  _ sneaky _ My Dove, I-” A look of confusion overtook the angel’s face as looked around the room, his partner nowhere to be seen. 

“Zira? I- ahn!” Suddenly, he felt the other’s larger form press against his back as the demon’s fingers filled his mouth, other hand pressing against Crowley’s crotch, palming his erection through his trousers for the second time that night. Zira pulled him close, the wings at his head fluttering with excitement as he pressed up, grinding his own erection into his partner. They both knew what would push the angel’s buttons- what would drive him absolutely mad, and Zira certainly wasn’t going to hold back.

Gentle, teasing kisses were pressed against the redhead’s neck and he let out a rather wanton sound- a moan that brought a shiver of anticipation through the demon’s spine and managed to pull the angel back to reality. He couldn’t give in so easily- after all, he’d never hear, or rather see, the end of Zira’s teasing if he simply allowed the demon to win.

Crowley began his rebuttal by pressing back, slowly grinding his ass against the other immortal as his tongue and lips worked at the fingers in his mouth. He felt his partner’s entire body twitch and a shaky breath brush across his pulse as he alternated between eagerly sucking and expertly twisting the forked muscle around the other’s digits. “Ahn, Ssssiruh-” The angel whined softly, voice muffled as he amped up the show for his partner. He slowly reached back, slender fingers gripping at his partner’s shoulder and hip, pulling him closer as he could feel Zira pressing harder and attempting to hide how quickly he was beginning to exhale.

_ Perfect,  _ the celestial thought to himself. It was still clearly anybody’s game. He allowed the demon a few more moments of his faux glory- partially to strengthen the other’s assumption that he had already won, and partially for his own pleasure. It really was no surprise that his dove thought he had already come out on top, Crowley mused, a few eager whimpers slipping through his lips. After all, from the way Zira’s hand skillfully massaged his erection, and the fingers in the angel’s mouth that had begun to dance with his tongue, thrusting in and out and  _ almost _ making Crowley wish they were nudging deep inside his body instead, it was no question that if he hadn’t made this a challenge, the angel would have completely melted to the other’s whim.

Instead Crowley tightened his grip on his partner’s coat and allowed his stance to shift, one foot sliding outward as he readied himself for a toss. Thankfully the bed wasn’t far away, and with enough luck Zira would give him a moment of surprise to fully turn the tables. His expression quickly changed from promiscuous to mischievous as he threw his arms forward and flung his partner toward the bed.

He was counting on Zira to fly forward, he was counting on him to stumble against the bed. What Crowley  _ wasn’t _ counting on was for the wings connected to blonde locks to steady him so quickly. Nor was he ready for the hand that  _ didn’t _ let go of him, and instead instantly pulled him against the other’s quite solid body.

Well, shit. So much for that plan.

Amber orbs looked up to his partner and a dark eyebrow rose at the expression he was graced by. Though Zira’s cheeks were flushed, a look that often seemed rather exotic on the silent male, his grin seemed almost wicked. The angel let out a chuckle, one he attempted to keep cool but seemed a bit too high pitched to not be mistaken as nervous and he tilted his head. 

“Oh, come now, Dove… You didn’t think you’d get me  _ that _ easily, I-” any further thought was cut off as the blonde snapped his fingers and Crowley was suddenly bound to the bed, hands tied to the headboard in a tight but not constricting knot. 

“Well now, that’s unfair, don’t you think?” The angel pouted, gaze following his partner’s as the blonde sauntered next to him beside the bed, slowly trailing his finger up the redhead’s still clothed torso. Zira stopped, meeting his gaze as his expression softened ever so slightly, a silent giggle shaking his chest.

_ Fair? I didn’t think anything was fair in love  _ or _ war, my dear.  _ He signed. _ From what I understood, this was both! _

Considering everything he’d seen from both Heaven and Hell, Crowley didn’t think he could particularly argue that point, and as a rather sassy demon was crawling up to straddle his lithe form, Crowley didn’t particularly think he  _ wanted _ to.

Zira descended once more, attacking his partner’s mouth in a desperate kiss and Crowley eagerly responded, still unwilling to completely give in. Soft moans rose from both of their chests as their lips battled for dominance with the occasional whimper when Zira would take hold of a piercing and tug it upward just enough to sting the angel and send a jolt straight to his cock. Crowley pressed his tongue upwards, prodding against the silent man’s lips but found his eyes shooting open when Zira not only willingly opened his mouth, but practically inhaled his tongue, teasing the wet muscle between his teeth.

Crowley bucked up, arms absentmindedly tugging against his restraints and Zira pulled up to shed his coat and inspect his work. Dark onyx eyes stared down, adoration evident as his chest again shook with a silent chuckle, small white wings flapping as they did when the man was clearly pleased with himself. The redhead let out a soft whine, suddenly very aware of how hot his corporal form had become, and flipped rather unruly red strands from his face. “A-ah, don’t you think… I’m wearing far too many clothes for you to be looking at me like that?” He couldn’t completely give in- not yet. 

Zira’s head tilted and he regarded the angel with interest for a moment before the smirk returned and his hands rose.  _ I suggest you don’t try making any  _ demands, _ my love, but I think I agree with this particular recommendation. _ Broad fingers rose to remove his bowtie that was then rather unceremoniously tossed over the side of the bed, and as the demon again descended onto his prey’s neck, he began to work at unbuttoning his shirt.

The angel’s head lulled to the side, a low moan emitting from his lips as his partner mouthed at his pulse. Christ, Zira truly was pulling out all the stops. He felt the larger man’s fingers trace up his torso before they connected with his own buttons, blessing pale skin with kisses of cool air. He cracked an eye to see that Zira had managed to undress the top half of his body, and he briefly wondered  _ when _ his beloved had found the ability to remove both shirt and undershirt without disconnecting his mouth from Crowley’s neck.

  
Any semblance of further thought was quickly discarded when the demon’s hot mouth connected to the cooling steel bar in his nipple and he practically yelped. Zira pulled back, onyx orbs inspecting the angel for a moment before he decided to descend once again, this time pressing his lips against the pierced nub as his hand rose to roll the other in his fingers.

“Oh God- Oh- Z-Zira-!” Crowley gasped as the blonde continued the assault on his nipples, back arching and hips bucking in an attempt to find something-  _ anything _ to grind against. Crowley thrashed, his moans turning to pleased mewls as Zira switched his attention to working his lips against the identically pierced nipple. He could feel the precum beginning to leak from the head of his cock, pressing a dot that would inevitably stain his underwear, and all he knew was that if he didn’t have Zira  _ soon _ he’d have to perform another miracle just to clean his mess.

Zira continued his torment a bit longer, relishing in the sounds from his beloved, wings flapping contently against his head as his hand slowly ran down to palm himself through his trousers. Finally he pulled back, a small string of saliva connecting his mouth to the angel’s chest until he rose fully.  _ Feel good? _ He signed, the corner of his lip pulling up as the redhead nodded, his breath coming out in soft puffs.

“Y-you know it does.”

The blonde’s wings flapped and chest trembled in a silent giggle. With a snap of his fingers his partner’s clothes were gone, neatly folded on a chair nearby. Crowley let out a relieved sigh as his cloth confines disappeared and his head fell back against the pillow, a rather breathy chuckle rumbling from his throat. “I have to admit, you’re certainly doing a  _ wonderful _ job but I don’t believe you’ll get anything louder from me.”    
  
_ Are you sure about that?  _ The demon signed.  _ You seem so sure of yourself. _

“Positive.”   
  
_ Then it appears I need to try something else… You need to be taught a lesson, it seems.  _ The silent demon signed before leaning over the angel to grab the bottle of lube they kept at the nightstand and dig through the nightstand drawer.

“A lesson? What, are you telling me this whole time you’ve been a  _ teacher _ as well as a demon,” the angel teased. “You should’ve been Warlock’s instructor! After all, maybe you could’ve….”   
  
Crowley’s jaw dropped and amber orbs widened as Zira pulled back with a small, phallic shaped object in hand. The demon waved it almost teasingly and the redhead could feel his lips drying as he opened and closed his mouth, utterly speechless. 

“Where… When did you-” Crowley mumbled, finding enough of a voice as his dove popped open the cap to coat his fingers. Zira then descended with a wink, hands clearly too busy to respond with a sign as one slowly stroked at the angel’s twitching cock and the other, slick with lube, gingerly rubbed at his entrance. “Ahn-” Crowley bit his lip and pressed his head back into the pillow, any further questions forgotten as his legs pressed themselves farther apart in invitation. 

The blonde’s eyebrows rose in amusement as he slowly pressed his pointer finger into the other’s corporeal form. Crowley gasped, shoulders briefly tensing before his entire body relaxed, eagerly accepting the digit as it began to move. Zira’s strokes, his fingers were teasingly slow- not enough to fully satisfy but just enough to send waves of pleasure through the angel’s body. It wasn’t long before a second and third finger was added, each one earning new, increasingly frustrated, gasps and moans from the flushed angel.

“Ngh, Zira- please-” the taller male groaned, pulling on his restraints and gyrating his hips to ride the digits moving just  _ too softly _ inside of him. He was getting close, if only he could have just a  _ bit more. _ The silent demon paused his ministrations, expression almost too innocent as he tilted his head down, hand pulling from the other’s cock to cup his ear.

“I’m- I’m not going to beg!” The angel spat out, astonished that his partner would even suggest such a thing. He was an  _ angel, _ and angels didn’t beg-  _ especially _ not for sex! Even if he  _ was _ but a few good thrusts of the man’s fingers from his release. The demon’s eyebrows shot up and he slowly removed his hands from his partner, a feigned look of offense overtaking his expression as his hand dramatically rose to his chest.

“You- don’t do that! You know I’m not. Besides,” the angel’s demeanor suddenly changed, his tone shifting to a purr as he pressed his legs up higher, offering quite a view for the demon. “I’ve felt you… I can tell you want me too. I know you. You won’t be able to last much longer without me...”   
  
Another challenge.

Though this particular challenge was presented by one who most certainly  _ wasn’t _ in the position to be posing challenges.

_ I see you still haven’t learned. Don’t worry, my angel, I promise I’ll be a merciful teacher, _ he signed. A slow smirk grew at silent lips and Zira again picked up the toy and gave it a generous coating of lube. Crowley’s expression dropped and he swallowed hard, watching as dark eyes inspected the object almost  _ lovingly. _

“W-what… Surely this is more painful for  _ you-  _ Ah!” Crowley practically jumped as the foreign object pressed against his entrance. Again, his partner teased, playfully rubbing the head of the plastic phallus up and down, forcing an eager whimper from the angel. 

Slowly, Zira pressed on the object and amber orbs widened as he could feel himself stretching, plunging further and further until it was deliciously nestled deep inside his body, bottomed out with a rubber base preventing more intrusion. The angel took in a deep gasp and golden fingernails dug crescents into his palms as he allowed himself to adjust. It was a strange sensation- perhaps a bit smaller than Zira’s full erection, but certainly not as warm or quite as slick. That wasn’t to say it was a  _ bad _ feeling, just  _ different. _

The angel let out a breathy chuckle and leaned over to wipe a drip of sweat onto his arm as his expression once again turned challenging. “A-ah… That’s it? This… It’s not much for  _ torture _ , my dove…  _ Heaven _ has much worse-”

Crowley’s next thought was completely lost to the world as while he spoke, Zira simply turned his attention to a small remote in his hand. Without warning he turned the dial and Crowley completely stopped, his back arching up and pleased cry echoing through the room as a soft vibration began to stem from the object into his body.

“A-wah! Wh- Zira! What is-” Crowley sputtered, tone high confused as the object began to send waves of pleasure through his corporal form. Oh Almighty, it was inside him and it was  _ vibrating _ and for the first time Crowley briefly entertained the thought that it might actually be possible to die from pleasure.

Zira visibly giggled, wings flapping in amusement as he pressed a button that Crowley quickly assessed activated the lowest setting. “Oh… Zira..” Crowley purred, his face flushed as his body acted on its own, attempting to press down on the object. 

_ Your punishment _ , Zira signed. He took the opportunity to watch as his partner shifted against his confines, onyx orbs eagerly taking in each moan that spilled those angelic lips, each shift and ripple of muscle as he arched and gyrated. Crowley was truly beautiful.

With that, the demon set the remote on the bedside table and made his way over to dig through Crowley’s closet, allowing his pants to slide off onto the floor as he crossed the room. The angel was far too busy getting himself used to the new sensation to notice when Zira moved, or when he pulled a robe from the angel’s closet. It wasn’t until Crowley arched up in his first almost orgasm and let out a frustrated whine that he noticed the blonde standing beside him, hungry eyes traveling up and down the redheads form with an amused smile.

“Z-Zira! What- Why are you… Come f-finish me off!” The angel whined, gaze narrowed up to his partner. The demon simply smiled and shook his head.  _ Still so demanding, even in your punishment, Crowley! I’m going to go explore one of your books for a spell- when you decide you’re ready to be good, simply let me know you  _ need _ me. I’ll relieve you of your… torture. _

With that, Zira turned on his heel and grabbed a novel from one of the dressers as he exited the room, despite the sputtering angel behind him. His Dove- the silent, normally benevolent being was really going to  _ leave _ with this object pleasuring him? What did the demon think that was going to accomplish- he’d simply orgasm the angel to a discorporation? Make him  _ too  _ satisfied? Clearly his partner hadn’t thought this through, especially if his goal was to make Crowley scream. He nestled back into his pillow, making himself as comfortable as possible despite the restraints, and allowed his mind to wander. If he was going to be left to pleasure, he might as well make the best of it, right?

He allowed his mind to reflect on his partner throughout their history. He imagined those beady eyes staring up at him in the garden, the way that Zira stole glances in Rome, those lingering eyes in Italy, the longing of onyx orbs throughout the twentieth century. Crowley had never considered at the time that the silent man had any sort of sexual intentions, but thinking back angel could only imagine the what ifs. What if he'd pressed the demon against a wall in Rome, whispering delicious promises into the other's ear as their hips ground together? What if he'd pulled Zira into his bed and made love to him in the room they shared overlooking the Mediterranean? What if Zira crawled over the center console and flipped his seat back down, only to fog up his windows and ruthlessly fuck him in his bentley outside of a discotheque?

Each fantasy the angel conjured sent a new hunger through his body, and he found himself quickly approaching his peak. Crowley grunted softly as he bucked his hips, looking for friction he promptly remembered he wouldn't recieve. Deciding to change tactics, his breath now coming out in needy pants, the angel dug his heels into the mattress and attempted to push the object farther into himself

So close... He was almost... If he could only...

Crowley arched up, tugging on his restraints as his entire being straddled the peak of pleasure. Just as he was ready, as his mind and body were about to explode, the angel was suddenly pulled back from his release. He fell back onto the bed, a low whine escaping his lips amidst pants as he attempted to grasp the situation. The sensation was still there, ready to build him up again, but was it just not enough to give him that final push?

No, surely Zira wouldn't be that cruel. He just needed to try again, work harder.

It didn’t take long for the angel to discover that indeed, Zira  _ could _ be that cruel. Not only was it impossible to get any sort of friction by moving his body down against the object that sat just far enough from his prostate, it was abundantly clear that it absolutely  _ refused _ to give him release. He’d feel himself getting close time after time, the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach and sweat growing on his brow. He’d imagine Zira inside of him, or on top of him, or in whatever delicious fantasy his mind could conjure, only to be left with an unsatisfied orgasm when he didn’t get the build he needed.

At first it was annoying. Then, it was frustrating. Now, it truly had become torturous. 

Crowley was a sweating, panting mess. He’d worked his wrists raw digging against his restraints in an attempt to get leverage on the object, red locks clung to his forehead and his breath came out in quick puffs as he approached another orgasm he was destined to be denied. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? When one didn’t sleep, gauging time was almost impossible. Surely Zira wouldn’t leave him here  _ that _ long, right?

The demon most decidedly had  _ not _ gone out. How could he dream of such a thing with such a sight- his lover bound and whimpering for him- in the other room?

No, Zira didn't  _ leave _ , but he did vacate the premises of the angel's room for the impression that he had. Initially he hesitated a moment, hovering just outside the door as he watched to make sure there was no chance of Crowley simply miracling his way out. With that, the demon turned on his heel and made a beeline for the kitchen. As much as he wanted to rush back into the bedroom, push his way through the door and untie his companion, mutter silent apologies while kissing his tears away and giving him what he wanted, Zira knew he couldn't. Crowley wasn't going to hold back, so the blonde couldn't either. 

The demon took the opportunity grab himself a can of lemonade and sat down in one of the shop's particularly comfy chairs. Zira cracked the can and took a small sip, enjoying the sting of the acid as it slid down his throat, the sensation momentarily distracting him from the noises drifting down the stairs. A soft huff escaped his lips as he built his resolve, opened the book, and attempted to read. 

_ Attempted _ was the key word.

It was impossible not to be distracted, no matter what he did or how much lemonade he could stomach. Whether it was the soft moans that slipped through the crack in the door, or the blonde's own fantasies reminding him that there was indeed an angel begging for an orgasm only a few feet away, it was unsurprising that he ended up reading the same page about 20 times before finally giving up. The demon glanced at the clock and sighed in a bit of frustration- perhaps enough time had passed, surely Crowley would be giving in soon? He waved his hand, creating a crack in reality to peer through, and onyx orbs immediately clouded with lust as he observed his partner moaned and shifted in his confines. The redhead arched, whimpered, sobbed for more but even as Zira reached down to slowly pull his erection from his trousers, gingerly stroking at the show his partner was giving him, he refused to give in.

As another orgasm came and went, Crowley finally choked out a desparte sob, eyes long flooded over and glistening trails staining his cheeks as he tossed his head back. “Zira! Zira  _ please _ I can’t take this!” He called, hoping that the demon hadn’t decided to go out.

And with that, Zira knew he had won.

With a pop the blonde appeared next to him and Crowley sniffled in frustration as he glared through teary eyes up at his partner. The demon tilted his head expectantly, wings fluttering as he signed,  _ You know what you need to do, my love, unless you’d rather I go again? _

“Tch, bastard” the angel pouted as the slightly smaller male brought his hand to his ear. “Zira…” He sniffled, teeth playing with his lip rings for a moment before he murmured, his voice soft, “Please.. Please, Zira…. I  **need** you… I need to feel you inside of me…”   
  
The demon offered a small, almost apologetic smile as he reached for the remote. Instead of turning the vibrator off, he simply turned it  _ up _ as he shed the housecoat onto the floor. Crowley suddenly let out a rather shocked yelp as the pleasure increased and Zira took hold of the celestial’s erection. It only took a few strokes before the redhead was spilling over, the demon’s name on his lips as strings of white coated his chest stomach and partner’s hand while he experienced an orgasm stronger than he thought possible.

“Ah, that was… Thank you,” The angel murmured. Hazy, pupil-less orbs watched as a quick miracle by the demon cleaned the mess and removed the ties at his wrists. Zira moved in to pepper his cheeks, chest, and collar with kisses, Crowley’s arms immediately lowering to wrap around the other’s neck as he rolled his wrists in an attempt to return the bloodflow.

_ You were beautiful, utterly magnificent my dear. Truly a delight to see you in the throngs of passion.  _ The demon signed as he leaned back with a loving smile, dark orbs traveling over every inch of the other male in an attempt to fully commit the moment to memory.

“I’m.. still waiting.”

The demon rose an eyebrow, onyx meeting amber as his expression turned quizzical.  _ Waiting? What could… What do you have to wait for? I left you for almost an hour-”  _ Zira signed before he was cut off by Crowley grabbing his hands with a low chuckle.

“You still haven’t made me  _ scream _ .” The angel smirked, letting go of his dove to slowly stroke the other’s dripping cock. “And it seems you  _ enjoyed _ that scene so much, I’d think it’s the  _ least _ you could do,” Crowley teased.

Well, Zira didn’t need to be asked twice.

The demon instantly pushed in for an eager kiss, kissing and nibbling at that pierced lip as he reached down to slowly remove the toy from his partner’s body. Crowley emitted a low groan at the loss that the demon eagerly accepted into his mouth. Unwilling to make his angel wait any longer, he miracled his underwear away with a hasty snap. The angel wrapped his arms around his dove’s neck and pulled the larger man down, hands frantically exploring and mouths battling to see whose breath could be taken first as the redhead’s manhood returned to full mast. 

Steady fingers gingerly brushed against the other’s entrance, swallowing hard as he found that his lover’s body was still slicked and ready. “Zira, you’re taking too long,” Crowley gasped with a hint of irritation, earning a small pout from the demon as he brought the redhead’s legs over his shoulders and positioned his erection at the taller male’s entrance.

The blonde paused, dark eyes connecting with the pupil-less orbs of his partner, searching for any last-ditch denial before he slowly pressed his hips forward, a low moan rumbling from his chest as he engulfed himself in the angel’s tight heat. Crowley let out a groan, amber eyes rolling back as his entrance stretched just a bit farther and the sensation of the other’s warmth sent a shiver down his spine. How strange, that intrusions so similar could feel so  _ different. _

Zira slowly brought his hands up as his angel situated himself to the intrusion, palms pressing to either side of his partner's face as his thumbs wiped away the remaining tear residue. The other's hand quickly shot up, gripping the blonde's wrist and he let out a breathy chuckle while he pulled forward ever so slightly and thrust back down against his partner's length.

"What are you waiting for, my dove?"

It was clear that the 'punishment' certainly didn't ebb the redhead's wiley nature. A smirk returned to the demon's lips and he playfully bit at the golden tattoo on his partner's collarbone, offering a few experimental thrusts, just enough to give his lover a taste of the pleasure he so craved.. 

It was when Crowley began to relax, let his guard down and get into a steady rhythm, form shifting and moving with the blonde's thrusts that Zira fully unleashed on the lithe form below him. He moved his hands downward to grip the other's hips with a bruising grip and began to ruthlessly pound into his partner with a soft grunt.

Crowley hadn't expected much of a change, after all- their lovemaking was always so gentle, surely there was no way that Zira would suddenly change that. Nevertheless, that meant the angel didn't even have a moment to process the tightened grip or change in demeanor. No, one moment everything was business as normal, and the next his partner was slamming him down to meet unrelenting thrusts.

“Ah! Z-Zira! Oh f-fuck!” The angel exclaimed, clouded eyes wide with shock. He couldn’t even begin to push back, to offer his dove any semblance of response or reciprocation other than the involuntary increase in volume of his moans.

Crowley’s noises- his whimpers and those  _ expletives  _ coming from the angel were music to the demon’s ears. His own breath came out in rough pants as he attempted to keep some sort of control, thrusting to find that spot he knew would drive his partner mad.

“Zira! Zira, oh  _ god please!”  _

Both pairs of eyes widened at once- one in complete and utter shock, the other in success- as the angel’s rather high-pitched scream filled the room. Zira’s wings fluttered and he leaned down, passionately catching his lovers lips with his own.

Crowley’s mind was utter mush- at this point he didn’t think even a miracle could elicit a response that wasn’t a sound of pleasure. He could feel himself approaching a second orgasm as his partner relentlessly thrust into his prostate, and he would later be quite thankful that he’d already cum once- there would’ve been no way he could’ve lasted even  _ this  _ long otherwise.

“Z-Zira! God- I’m going to-“ he managed, voice a strangled cry as more tears spilled from his eyes.

The demons wings flapped and he quickly nodded. Quite frankly, Zira was impressed at his partner’s stamina, not to mention his own resolve. It only took a few more thrusts until his angel’s body completely tensed and his seed spilled between their corporations, another long scream tearing from his throat.

The celestial's body tensing, his body clamping down, encasing the demon's cock in a vice mixed with the beautiful sight of his partner lost in pleasure was enough for Zira to quickly follow suit. With a hard thrust, and a low, guttural moan, his pleasure spilled over deep inside his lover. He rode out his own orgasm and reached down to stroke the redhead past his peak until both of their bodies stilled and they were left as a connected, sweaty, panting mess.

"That was... I- ah- y-you..." Crowley murmured rather incoherently as the blonde slowly pulled himself from his lover and miracled away the mess. Strong arms wrapped around the angel's lithe form as the demon laid down beside his partner, and Zira pressed a rather knowing kiss to his forehead, wings folding back as they often did when the demon was content.

"'M glad you enjoyed yourself,” the angel chuckled though through their amusement a pleased smirk found its way to soft features as Zira brought his hands between them.

_ It appears I won _ , he signed, and Crowley couldn't help but chuckle, placing a kiss on his lover's nose.

"Indeed, it appears you have." A dark eyebrow rose and he returned the smirk, teasingly running his foot up his partner's leg.

"This time, at least."

As they lay close, limbs curled together and minds clouded by their post sex haze, they were quite aware it certainly wouldn't be the last.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Flowers u a nerd and I <3 you I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the requested smut.


End file.
